the writings on the wall
by lennatie
Summary: "Du musst mich nicht suchen... ich werde dich finden..." --> mal eine kleine deutsche Matrix-ff mit einem (oder besser 'einer') hero-to-be
1. the writings on the wall

Disc: all rights to who had the idea of the matrix and of making this great movie!

**Kapitel1**

_The writings on the wall_

Sie liebte diese Atmosphäre. Gespannt saß sie jedes Mal da, genoss die Einsamkeit und den bisweilen sogar guten Film. Hier durfte sie nachdenken. Nachdenken, ohne gestört zu werden. Außer vielleicht von dem Typ mit der gelben Cap, auf der in blau die Buchstaben „S.E.R.V.I.C.E" prangten, und der alle halbe Stunde an die Scheibe klopfte. Es war schon fast so etwas wie ein Ritual, und sie lächelte jedes Mal ein weinig belustigt, wenn er wieder einmal den Laden mit den Popcorntüten hochhielt. Sie wollte ihn nicht missen. Und lehnte doch jedes Mal dankend ab. Das Popcorn war einfach abscheulich.

Der Weg vom Autokino nach Hause war jedes Mal schrecklich. Sie fuhr immer Sorgen entgegen. ‚Wie so viele andere auch' sagte sie sich jedes Mal- ohne das es tröstlich gewesen wäre. Tröstlich war nur der Gedanke an den Computer. Und ihren speziellen Freund. Aber beide begrüßten sie nicht an der Haustür; keiner von beiden saß beim Frühstück neben ihr; sie ließen sie allein und waren nie da, wenn sie Trost gebraucht hätte. Wie sollten sie das auch anstellen.

Und so lebte sie ihr Leben allein und einsam- nur die Stunden vor dem Computer halfen ihr, aufrecht zu bleiben. Und _das_ machte sie so nachdenklich. _Das_ trieb sie dazu, sich einmal im Monat ins Auto zu setzen und zu flüchten. Sie wollte nicht abhängig sein. Nicht abhängig von Maschinen.

================================

Wieder einmal war sie verzweifelt. Hatte sogar geweint. Der Film war keineswegs traurig gewesen, aber langweilig und hatte sie geradezu zum Nachdenken gezwungen. In letzter Zeit ging es ihr immer schlechter. Sie hatte verwirrende Alpträume und vor ihrem inneren Auge flimmerten fast ständig und überall Texte und Zeichen. Sie hasste den Gedanken, nur mit dem Computer -der Maschine- zu kommunizieren. Und wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass sie _das_ ausgerechnet Morpheus, wie er sich nannte, schrieb. Morpheus, dessen Name so oft auf ihrem Bildschirm auftauchte. Er war immer und überall. Und er zeigte eine seltsame und beängstigende Reaktion auf ihre Nachricht...

================================

Sie wachte auf, weil ein Sonnenstrahl sich einen Weg durch den zugezogenen Vorhang gesucht hatte und sie durch die Lücke hindurch anstrahlte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, ob sie die Arbeit verpennt hatte oder ob Wochenende war. Sie hatte genug von Sorgen. Aber auch ein sorgenvoller Mensch muss gähnen. Und auch ein sorgenvoller Mensch blinzelt um wach zu werden. Aber weiß Gott nicht jeder Mensch bekommt eine Nachricht von Morpheus. „1:24 pm _Morpheus_" blinkte es ihr entgegen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Zimmerwand sagte ihr, dass diese Nachricht sie schon vor 8 Stunden erreicht hatte. Da hatte sie vermutlich noch geschlafen. Und niemand hatte sie geweckt. Wer auch. 

Aber es gab genaugenommen keine Nachricht. Selbst die Uhrzeit und der Name verschwanden plötzlich. Nur ein Balken blinkte einsam und unermüdlich. Und als sie noch einmal hinsah war auch er verschwunden. Zu müde um über dieses seltsame Verhalten Morpheus' oder auch nur ihres Computers lange nachzudenken machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ihr Chef würde toben. 

================================

Es war der selbe Weg wie jeden Morgen. Im Winter war es dunkel, im Sommer stahlen sich um die für sie gewohnte Zeit schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Dächer und auf ihr Gesicht. Aber dies war nicht die gewohnte Zeit und die Läden hatten schon offen. Sie nahm die übliche Abkürzung durch einen Hinterhof und war froh, dem Trubel auf den Strassen zu entkommen. 

Von weitem hörte man den Lärm der großen Strassen und auf ihrem Hinterhof roch es nach Motoröl und heißem Blech. Sie ging nicht schnell und zeigte keine Anzeichen von Unruhe: zu spät käme sie so oder so. Es war das gewohnte Bild und sie genoss es und nahm es war, ohne alles wirklich zu sehen: Die hohen Häuserfassaden, die nach Süden hin zur Strasse zeigten; die Katzen die sich bei ihrem Auftauchen scheu davonstahlen; der Geruch nach Gras und Erde, der von dem Stück Wiese zu ihrer Rechten kam; das Graffiti an der hohen Mauer zu ihrer Linken. Bei diesem Punkt angekommen meldete ihr Unterbewusstsein Einspruch. Sie gab dem Gefühl erst nach, als sie fast schon wieder auf der Strasse stand. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Nur langsam drehte sie sich um und musterte den Hof. Das Graffiti. Es war das Graffiti. Und ein Kunstwerk, das sie noch nicht kannte. Die Mauer sah seit zwei Jahren gleich aus. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Und noch dazu war das ‚Kunstwerk' ein höchst fragliches. Warum, bei Gott, sprühte jemand eine Uhrzeit an die Mauer? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Und noch dazu eine aktuelle...

_10:14 am_

Sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne und schüttelte den Kopf. Was interessierte sie das- sie hatte andere Dinge zu tun. Und gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, passierte etwas. Die Uhrzeit verschwand. Als würde sie sich in Pixel auflösen... Sie stutzte und hielt die Hand vor die Augen. Langsam wurde sie echt verrückt und sah Dingen, die es gar nicht...- aber da! Schon wieder!

_Du hast aber lang geschlafen..._

Sie blinzelte.

_Ich wollte dich nicht wecken..._

Vor ihren Augen leuchteten immer wieder neue Worte auf und verschwanden, just nachdem sie sie gelesen hatte.

_Jetzt bist du ja wach_

Was sollte das? Was war das für ein Trick? Hecktisch sah sie sich um, um dann wieder an die Mauer zu blicken. Die Buchstaben lösten sich auf, als würde die Mauer sie aufsaugen. Sie trat näher heran und legte die Hand auf die Oberfläche. Sie fühlte sich normal an. Hart und warm von der Sonne. Doch dann begann es in den Fingern zu kribbeln. Schnell zog sie die Hand weg.

_Willst du mich treffen?_

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dieser Unsinn machte sie unsicher. Dieses Gefühl, dieses Kribbeln war beängstigend gewesen. Doch sie konnte nicht gehen.

_Du musst mich einfach treffen. _

Jetzt bekam sie wirklich Angst. Ein Spinner? Das beste wäre wohl, ihn zu ignorieren. Und doch gewann die Neugier Oberhand, als wieder die Buchstaben auftauchten.

_Du hast die Frage. Ich kenne die Antwort._

Sie hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt. Doch. Morpheus.

Sie merkte, wie sie zu schwitzen begann. Die Sonne brannte auf einmal schrecklich heiß vom Himmel und bahnte sich einen Weg in ihren Kopf -blendete sie und lies sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte und sich langsam auf einem Stein niederließ.

„Wenn das stimmt... ich muss dich treffen...", flüsterte sie und starrte auf die Mauer.

_Das freut mich._

Das war doch nicht normal... Er konnte sie hören? Das ungute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden machte sich in ihr breit. „Du beobachtest mich...", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und sie erwartete auch keine Antwort. Es erschien aber eine.

_Nicht nur ich, und darin liegt die Schwierigkeit..._

Ein weiteres ungutes Gefühl meldete sich, dass sie aber nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was es war. Angst? Panik? Verzweiflung? Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Glauben an diese Computer-Mauer und dem Gefühl, verarscht zu werden. Und trotz allem verspürte sie Neugier. Ein letztes Mal erschien die Schrift.

_Du musst **mich** nicht suchen... ich finde **dich.**_

================================

Noch lange saß die junge schwarzhaarige Frau an der Straßenecke, dachte anscheinend über wichtige Dinge nach und sah dem Treiben auf der Strasse zu. Und sie zweifelte ehrlich an ihrem Verstand.

================================

_hallo! Das ist meine erste ff und ich hoffe, sie findet leser, auch wenn es nicht viele andere stories in dieser sparte gibt. Ich würde mich riesig über reviews freuen- feedback ermuntert mich ungemein!_

_Was die fortsetzung angeht: ich denke, ich werde eine schreiben müssen, denn viel ist ja noch nicht passiert :o) aber das kann dauern und darum seht dieses chapter als prolog. In meinem kopf formen sich szenen und geschichten und ich muss nur die zeit finden, sie aufzuschreiben..._

_Wie gesagt: reviews helfen ungemein!!!_

_thx, fairchild_

_PS: hab ma meinen penN geändert _;o)


	2. ein schatten von vielen

Kapitel 2 Ein Schatten von vielen 

Alles war auf einmal so unwirklich. Die Menschen eilten an ihr vorbei ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie war nur ein Schatten von vielen. Und doch war es, als gehörte sie nicht mehr zu dieser Gesellschaft. Als wäre etwas passiert, das sie von der Menschheit abgrenzte. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände, als könnte sie Anzeichen dafür finden, dass diese Finger vor wenigen Stunden noch ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln gefühlt hatten. Und jetzt saß sie hier, in diesem Cafè, inmitten von Menschen, in der Hoffnung, wieder auf vernünftige Gedanken zu kommen- fühlte sich aber einsamer und ausgegrenzter als jemals zuvor.

„Trinity", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sie schrak hoch. Der große, schwarze Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte, zog den Stuhl ihr gegenüber zu sich heran. „Darf ich?" Überrascht und durcheinander konnte sie nur nicken. **Er** setzte sich und versuchte sich in etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln werden sollte, aber eher zu einem schiefen Grinsen geriet und eine Zahnlücke entblößte.

Durch diesen ‚Überfall' in ihren Gedanken gestört und völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, wusste sie erst einmal nicht, wohin mit ihrem Blick, griff deshalb nach ihrer Handtasche und suchte erst einmal nach ihrem Geldbeutel, um den Cappuccino zu bezahlen. Doch gerade als sie ihn gefunden hatte, stockte sie.

„Wie haben sie mich genannt?", sie lies die Tasche zu Boden gleiten und richtete argwöhnisch den Blick auf ihren Gegenüber. Der Mann grinste sein gefährliches Grinsen und beugte sich über den Tisch. Instinktiv wich sie vor ihm zurück. „Trinity", wiederholte er langsam. „So nennst du dich doch?"

Viele Menschen kannten „Trinity". Sie sahen ihren Namen auf ihren Bildschirmen, sie kannten ihre Hacks. Aber keiner von ihnen kannte ihr Gesicht. Keiner hätte sie je auf der Straße angesprochen. Außer... Morpheus. Der hätte nicht- er hatte. _War ihr Gegenüber eben dieser? _

Und wie dieser Mann so vor ihr saß- die Ruhe selbst- konnte das nur stimmen. Er wirkte so unnahbar- zudem jetzt sein Grinsen verschwunden war. _Sah sie das Gesicht das zu dem Namen, der einem der größten Hacker die sie kannte, gehörte?_ Wie er dort auf dem Stuhl saß, in schwarzem Mantel, mit Krawatte und Sonnenbrille- so stellte sie sich einen Agenten vor.

=============================

Lange saßen sie dort und schwiegen. Sie brauchte Zeit. Zeit zu begreifen. Ihre Ehrfurcht amüsierte ihn und in gewisser Weise war sie ja auch schmeichelhaft. Aufmerksam betrachtete er die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Die pechschwarzen Haare fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht und das blau ihrer Augen wirkte auf ihn fast unnatürlich hell. Er dachte an all die Diskussionen, die sie ihretwegen auf dem Schiff geführt hatten. An all das für und wieder. Sie war allen durchaus sympathisch. Aber ein Risiko blieb immer. Ein Risiko blieb es jedes Mal. Daran würde auch Sympathie nichts ändern. Leider.

Sie sah sich immer wieder nervös um. Sie hatte viele Fragen. Sie hatte bestimmt viele Fragen an ihn. Jeder hatte viele Fragen an ihn gehabt. Und manche konnte er selbst nicht beantworten. Er seufzte.

„Wie haben sie das mit der Mauer gemacht?", überrascht sah er sie an. Die Frage kam plötzlich. So lange hatte sie geschwiegen und nur ihre Hände angestarrt. „Sie waren das doch?", wiederholte sie forsch. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Ja", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es schien ihr, als habe ihre Frage ihn überrascht. „Das waren wir." Sie hob die eine Augenbraue. _Wir? _Wer, bitteschön, war denn jetzt schon wieder _wir_? Gab es noch mehr von seiner Sorte? Waren er und sie gar nicht so allein mit ihren Ideen und Auffassungen, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte? Sie wusste nicht, ob dieser Gedanke sie freuen oder ängstigen sollte. Sie begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Diese Unterhaltung, sofern man sie als eine bezeichnen konnte, lief nicht gerade gut. 

Auch er wurde plötzlich unruhig. Sein Handy klingelte. Er lies es aufschnappen. „Ja?" Die Hektik, die ihn jetzt ergriff, schien so gar nicht in das Bild des ruhigen Agenten zu passen, das er bis dahin abgegeben hatte. Sie bekam von dem Gespräch nicht viel mit; abgesehen von _seiner _Gesichtsmimik. Und es war immer noch eine Vermutung, eine Ahnung ihrerseits, dass dieser Mann, der da vor ihr saß, wirklich Morpheus war. Er hatte es mit keinem Wort behauptet. Und doch...

Er stand auf. „Komm"

Es war eindeutig ein Befehl und alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, ihm zu folgen. Sie wusste nicht, wer er war. Sie wusste nicht was er wollte oder vorhatte. Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt blieb sie sitzen. „Warum?", sie wusste, dass sie klang wie ein bockiger Teen, aber das war ihr egal. Genaugenommen war sie ja sogar noch einer...

Er setzte die Sonnebrille wieder auf. Sein Lächeln war abermals verschwunden. Sie schauderte. Sie wurde sich des Gefühls von eben bewusst. Dieses Unwohlsein. Sie begann zu ahnen, dass sie sich anscheinend in einer ziemlich misslichen Situation befand. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief tat sein übriges. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass es wichtigeres gab, als hier, mit diesem Mann, zu streiten.

„Siehst du die?"; eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung in Richtung der anderen Straßenseite seinerseits. Erst sah sie nicht ungewöhnliches. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe, Trinity?", er lies das Handy zurück in die Manteltasche gleiten und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie.

„Geschrieben", flüsterte sie. „Sie haben es _geschrieben_..." Drei Männer standen dort. Fast vollkommen identisch in Größe und Erscheinung. Verstört stellte sie fest, dass jeder der drei in ihre Richtung sah. Sie hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, was diese von ihr wollten. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie auf einmal Mittelpunkt für so viele Menschen war. Sie begriff nicht, was hier mit ihr geschah. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Was hatte sie getan, dass man sie dermaßen verwirrte?

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe?", wiederholte er langsam. Sie schien verwirrt. Das war kein Wunder. Aber er hatte erwartet, dass sie schneller verstehen würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie etwas lästiges abschütteln. Wieder sah sie über die Straße. „Sie haben gesagt, dass... dass nicht nur sie mich beobachten...", es kostete sie Mühe, aber sie hatte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle.

„Genau..", jetzt sah auch er zur anderen Straßenseite. „Und _die_", seine Stimme verriet ihn und sie konnte seinen Hass deutlich spüren, „_Die_ sind die Schwierigkeit."

=============================

Sie war in ihrem Leben noch nicht so schnell gelaufen. Sie jagten um mehrere Häuserblocks, eine Feuerleiter hinauf, über diverse Hinterhöfe und an diversen Menschen vorbei, durch lange, labyrinthartige Häuserflure- bis sie nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er schien relativ unbeeindruckt von dem Tempo, das sie bis hier hin vorgelegt hatten, wartete aber geduldig auf sie. Langsam lies sie sich an einer Flurwand zu Boden gleiten. „Ohne mich wären sie doch bestimmt viel schneller", keuchte sie und hielt sich die Seiten. „Warum laufen sie nicht einfach allein weiter? Was zu Teufel wollen sie mit _mir_?"

„Sie verfolgen uns nicht mehr", sagte er bloß und nahm die Brille ab. Die alte Ruhe hatte ihn wieder. „Was!?", entsetzt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Haben sie mich _zum Spaß_ durch die Gegend gehetzt?" entgeistert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie dermaßen aufgebracht war. „Ich sagte _nicht mehr_", wiederholte er, drehte sich um, öffnete die ihm nächste Tür und betrat den Raum dahinter. **Sie** murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und wandte sich ab. Sein fast schon überhebliches Grinsen war für sie im Moment nicht auszuhalten. Sie kam sich naiv und dumm über ihren übertriebenen Wutausbruch vor.

„Komm doch rein!", überrascht sah sie auf. **Er** hielt die eben geöffnete Tür für sie auf und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Einen kurzen Moment nur zögerte sie, dann stand sie schwerfällig auf, und folgte ihm, durchaus neugierig, in die Wohnung. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Sie betrachtete die schweren dunklen Vorhänge vor den hohen, alten Fenstern; ihr Blick steifte den großen, alten und erloschenen Kamin; die zwei, mit rotem, dunklem Leder bezogenen, Sessel; das düstere Gemälde zu ihrer Rechten. Überhaupt war der ganze Raum ziemlich duster. Aber sie fühlte sich keineswegs unwohl in dieser Atmosphäre. Das Zimmer hatte etwas beruhigendes, sie hatte fast das Gefühl, sie sei zu Hause. Fast. 

**Er** stand hinter einem der mit rotem Leder bezogenen Ungetüme und deutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Gespannt lies sie sich auf den, wie sie schnell feststellte, harten und unbequemen Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder.

Er war unterdessen wieder ans Fenster getreten.

Wieder schwiegen sie sich lange an. **Sie** musste erst einmal wieder zu Atmen kommen und ihren Herzschlag beruhigen; **seine** Mimik und Gestik verriet in keiner Weise, was er dachte. Aber diesmal war er es, der das Schweigen brach.

„Du fragst dich sicher, was das alles hier...", er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, „...zu bedeuten hat." Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab, und begann, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, auf und ab zu schreiten. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach er seinen Gang und setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Natürlich tust du das." Er lehnte sich zurück. „Vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu wissen, dass sich vor dir schon andere genau die gleiche Frage gestellt und genau die selbe Antwort gesucht haben."

Und plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Sie erinnerte sich an all die Stunden am Computer. An die Frage, die in den letzten Jahren ihr Leben geradezu beherrscht hatte. An den Mann, den sie schon so lange suchte, um endlich eine Antwort zu bekommen...

„Ja", er lächelte. Als könnte er Gedanken lesen, bestätigte er ihre Vermutung. „Ich bin Morpheus, wie du wohl schon eine Weile vermutest", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Und es tut mir leid, dass unser erstes Treffen gleich auf diese Art unterbrochen wurde", sein Gesicht zeigte Bedauern, in die Augen konnte sie ihm immer noch nicht sehen; er hatte die Brille nicht wieder abgenommen. „Wer... wer waren die?", sie konnte keine Ordnung in ihre Gedanken bringen; sie fing einfach eine der vielen Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten ein. „_Die_?", er seufzte. „Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dafür schon bereit bist".

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. ‚Eine komplizierte Geschichte'? Diese Sache schien für ihren Verstand unbegreifliche Ausmaße anzunehmen. Sie spürte, dass es hier um mehr als bloß eine Antwort ging. 

============================= 

Es ist wieder nicht viel passiert :o( aber ich wollte wenigstens diesen Teil schon einmal posten, an allem, was danach kommt, bastle ich noch.

**xy**: Ich dachte mir, es käme vielleicht etwas plump, wenn ich nur Neo's Situatuation nachspielen würde. Und wenn es nicht ganz einleuchtend war: es passiert wohl häufiger, dass man meine Gedankengänge nicht unbedingt nachvollziehen kann, sorry :o)

**_sockenfresser42: _**_hoffe, die fortsetzung ist auch okè :o) und danke für die review!_

**_LisaMalfoy:_**_ 'ey Kollege!  :0P Wenigstens eine(r) hat mein Posting wahrgenommen +g+! CU@StadtZion! _

**_Jana: _**_Danke für das Lob- schreiben tu ich schon ne ganze weile- ffs sind aber was ganz spezielles, und ich bin auch noch nicht so belesen, was das angeht. Demnach bezeichne ich mich in dieser Sparte als Anfänger :o) PS: Neo wird noch früh genug auftauchen!_

**_Moonchild: _**_thx for tha review, I'm really proud of having English (American) readers. Perhaps I should translate "da story". Maby, one day. :o) keep readying anyway._

**_Tikey: _**_Ich schreib weiter, da kannste gift drauf nehmen. :o) review weiter, dann hab ich genügend Bestätigung. Ich brauch das... :o] _

**_Cathleena: _**_es gibt schon zwei ffs! Schau mal nach! Trotzdem: es kann nie genug geben! (Edit: hä? Da war doch noch eine? Wo ist sie hin?)_


End file.
